X-Men (Various) x Reader
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: X-Men (Various) x Reader. Requests are only taken through Reviews. (OPEN!)
1. (Logan) Arguments

**Logan I**

"You're such an idiot!"

"Look who's talking!"

You huffed angrily and balled up your fists. "You're such a moron!" you yelled.

"It was your own fault!" Logan snapped back.

The rest of the team watched-quite amusedly-the both of you argue, no one stepping in to stop you from killing each other. You huffed again and left the room, wondering if the others would notice if Logan 'left' again.

You and Logan gad gotten into _another_ argument. What was it this time you ask? How you had programmed the last Danger Room session. You'd accidentally encoded that Juggernaut be the main enemy in the simulation.

Logan. Was. _PEAVED_. (And that was an understatement.) Why he hated Juggernaut so much, you didn't know. And to think you were actually friends with the idiotic Neanderthal.

Biggest. Moron. Ever.

You heard someone coming after you, but you ignored their calls. "(f/n)! (f/n)!" Rogue came running up to you. You stopped and turned on her. "What do you want, Rogue?" you sighed.

Rogue looked at you sympathetically, "You know ya gotta stop arguin' if ya wanna keep yall's relationship!"

You coughed and stuttered, "Relationship?! What relationship?! We're just not-very-good-friends! That's it!"

Rogue gave you a dubious look, "Yeah right."

You glared daggers at her, "Why would you think that me and Logan are, 'together'?"

She snorted, "For one thing, ya argue all the flippin' time."

It was your turn to snort, "He starts all of them."

Rogue looked at you.

You sighed, "Okay, maybe I start some of them."

A mischievous grin wormed its way onto her face, "You need to apologize."

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"Plea-"

"No."

Rogue sighed, "Girl, it's gonna be you or him, and we both know that he's too stubborn to do it."

"…Fine."

Rogue's eyes brighten, "Okay, you're gonna do this exactly as I say…"

* * *

Logan sat on his bed in his room pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd started another argument with you again. Storm had given him a lecture, as per usual. He was in the middle of figuring out how to apologize to you when a soft knock on his door. He knew it was you; he smelled you.

"Can I come in?" your voice drifted through the door.

"'S a free country, ain't it?" he replied.

The door opened and you hesitantly came in. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair fell around your shoulders and your (e/c) eyes sparkled in the dim light. You stand awkwardly in the doorway, not knowing if you should really go through with what Rogue told you to do. Then again Rogue knew Logan better than you.

"C-can I talk to you?"

Logan narrowed his eyes at you, "Sure…"

You closed the door and walked over to him, sitting down beside him. You studied the design in the carpet to avoid looking at him. Logan looked at you curiously, "So what'd ya wanna talk to me 'bout?

You took a deep breath, "I...I'm sorry."

You could practically hear one eyebrow raise above the other, "What?"

"I'm sorry…for…the stupid Danger Room session…and everything else that started our arguments. I want to be friends with you, and I hate it when we argue," you took a deep breath and continued, "You were the first friend I made here. I don't want to ruin it."

Logan watched you as you started to draw endless circles with your index finger on your thigh. Then Logan surprised you by reaching over and taking your hand in his. His hand was rough and large but warm. Your hand was the complete opposite: small and pale. But the strange thing was that they perfectly fit, like two puzzle pieces.

Then he surprised you even more by taking his other hand and grasping your chin and turning your face to look at him. "I'm sorry, too. I hope you can forgive me."

You were about to reply when he suddenly, yet gently, kissed you.

Let's just say you never argued again.


	2. (Kurt) Spying

**Kurt I**

You walked with Jean, Storm, Kitty, Rogue, and (b/f/n) down to the Danger Room. Today Kurt, Logan, Peter, Bobby, and Scott were going to program the session. The plan was to alternate from group to group depending on the week. It was the boy's turn.

When you got to the control room, (b/f/n) immediately started blushing slightly at the sight of Logan. Logan glanced up at her and flashed a mischievous grin at her before looking back down at the control pad.

You looked at (b/f/n) curiously. They'd been arguing for the longest, and now they weren't even saying a word to each other. You walked over to (b/f/n) and tapped her on the shoulder, for she had her back facing you. She jumped slightly and turned around.

"What?"

You jerked your head slightly in Logan's direction, as if to say, 'What happened?' (B/f/n) blushed again and looked at the floor. "I'll tell you later," she whispered.

You were curious as to what happened, but shrugged and walked over to Kurt, who was typing very accurately for having only two fingers and one thumb.

"I see you've been practicing," you say leaning over his shoulder to look at what he was doing.

Kurt looked up at you and smiled, "It took a vhile, but I managed to do it."

A few minutes after that you saw (b/f/n) talking to Logan.

_"What is going on with those two?"_ you thought.

Logan then said something and (b/f/n) started laughing.

"Okay, something's wrong with (b/f/n) and Logan. We've got to figure out what," you told Kurt. You and he were great friends. You both liked to play pranks on people, tell jokes, and pretty much everything else a trickster would do.

Kurt looked up at the two, "I sought zey hated each ozer."

You nodded, "Me too, but something happened."

Later after the Danger Room session, you got dressed in a (f/c) shirt and a clean pair of black jeans. Just as you finished refreshing your makeup, a knock came on your door. "Come in," you said, tying your (h/l) (h/c) hair into a tight ponytail.

The door opened and Kurt stood in the doorway. "Ready to spy on ze Volverine and (b/f/sh/n)?" he asked.

You turn to him with a bright smile. "Ready as I'll ever be."

You linked your arm with Kurt's and he teleported. In between teleports he said, "I saw Logan and (b/f/n) head down to ze lake. I sink they're still zere."

Finally Kurt came to a stop on a very large tree branch overlooking the lake. You slipped slightly but Kurt grabbed your arm before you could fall. He put a finger on his lips and pointed downwards.

When you looked down, you saw Logan and (b/f/n) sitting on a log overlooking a small cliff leading into the lake. You two were downwind so Logan couldn't smell you. You could clearly hear what they were saying.

"…you know you're actually very nice once you get under that shell," (b/f/n) said leaning against Logan's muscular arm.

Logan gave out a low chuckle. "Who says I've gotta shell?" he snaked his arm around (b/f/n)'s waist and pulled her closer.

(B/f/n) giggled and leaned her head on Logan's shoulder. "Smart arse."

Your jaw dropped at the sight. Logan and (b/f/n), who'd been arch enemies for the longest time, were acting as if they'd been a couple for _years_! You looked at Kurt who had his jaw dropped, too. "Can you believe this?" you whispered to him.

"No; for vonce I doubt my own eyesight!" he whispered back.

The sun began to set and Logan pulled (b/f/n) into his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder. (B/f/n) sighed with contentment and leaned against him, not knowing that two of the nosiest people in the Institute were watching their every move.

You felt someone wrap their hand around yours and looked at Kurt. He was watching the sunset. The glowing orange light reflected off of his yellow eyes and they seemed to glow.

You scooted over-as quietly as you could-and leaned against him. Kurt seemed surprised, given the fact he tensed ever so slightly when you touched him, but relaxed soon after.

"I sink ve'd better get back to ze mansion," he whispered in your ear.

You nodded and with a quiet *bamph!* he teleported you back to the Institute.

When you got back, you headed for the dining hall where everyone had started eating dinner.

"Ah, Kurt, (f/n), where have you been?" Charles asked as you entered the room.

You and Kurt exchanged glances as if to say, 'Should we tell them?' You said no at the same time Kurt said yes. All the others were looking at you curiously. You glared at Kurt before sighing, "If you want to tell them, fine. They're going to kill you, not me."

Kurt grinned at that and began telling everyone what you'd seen, not leaving out any details. The others-especially Scott-looked shocked.

"No wonder they haven't argued in a while!" Storm exclaimed.

"Well, that means fewer headaches for us," Scott said smugly.

"Less headaches for who?" Logan and (b/f/n) walked in, looking around the room.

You suddenly felt guilty for letting Kurt tell everybody. They deserved their privacy just as much as everyone else. You could tell Scott was refraining from saying something stupid. But of course, he couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"So how long has it been?"

Logan visibly tensed and (b/f/n)'s face grew redder than a tomato. Although Logan was trying to keep his composure, he was failing miserably. "Wha' do ya mean, Scooter?"

You looked down at your plate, guilt weighing you down too much to say anything.

"How. Long. Has. It. Been. Since. You. Started. Dating," Scott said purposely putting emphasis in each word.

(B/f/n)'s face grew even redder, if that was possible. Then she quickly walked out of the room. Logan glared daggers at Scott and turned to walk out of the room, but you stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me go talk to her."

Logan stared at you for a moment and then moved away from the door to let you walk through. You didn't have to have heightened senses to know where she went. And sure enough, there she was: sitting on a bench on her balcony connecting to her bedroom.

"Hey," you said quietly as you sat down beside (b/f/n).

"Hey," she replied, not looking away from the stars that were just starting to appear.

"I have something to confess…"

(B/f/n) looked at you, encouraging you to go on.

"It...Was…my idea to…"

"Your idea to do what, (f/n)?"

You took a deep breath and looked at your best friend straight in the eye, "ItwasmyideatospyonyouandLogan!" you said so fast you were surprised that (b/f/n) could understand what you were saying. She blinked then amazed you by laughing.

"What's so funny?" you asked nervously, thinking she'd gone crazy.

"We knew you were there all along. I think we even gave you a good show," she winked at you.

"S-so that was all fake?"

"No, of course not! We've been dating for like…three weeks now. We were just getting tired of not telling anyone, so we purposely acted like we did in the control room to try and get people to realize it. Luckily for us, you and Kurt followed us and told everybody."

You blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "So…we actually helped you? You're not mad at us?"

(B/f/n) laughed again, "Of course I'm not mad at you, or your Little Elf."

You stared at her, "Little Elf?"

(B/f/n) giggled, "Well, I figured you needed to call him something, and it's cute!"

So all things were forgiven and everything went back to normal at the X-Mansion.


	3. (Scott) So Long

**Scott I**

You twirled your pen around your fingers, having expertly figured out how to do it years ago. You looked down at the crossword in your lap and hummed softly. You felt a warm pair of arms wrap around your waist and you looked up at your boyfriend, who had miraculously come back from the dead a year ago along with the Professor who was your uncle.

You smiled as he kissed you gently. You remembered clearly how you found him...

_You pressed your face into Logan's back, seeking protection form the cold wind that was nipping at your nose. You were riding with him on his motorcycle towards Alkali Lake. The place where... You didn't want to think about that._

_"Ya alright, kid?" you heard Logan's gravelly voice over the wind. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just cold," you replied, your voice slightly muffled by the leather beneath your face._

_"Don't worry, we're almost there."_

_You looked over the man's shoulder and immediately regretting it as the wind blasted against your face. But you forced your eyes open and saw the looming water-body grow with every second. Logan pulled over on the side of the lake and you stepped off._

_"Thank you for bringing me...I know you probably didn't want to..." you trailed off as you saw something in the distance. The fog was dense, so it didn't help much._

_"Do...do you see that?" you asked Logan, pointing to the spot around the bend of the lake where the pale shape was._

_"What is that?"_

_"Let's find out."_

_You both headed towards the figure slowly. Logan unsheathed his claws an you felt your fingertips tingle with the familiar electricity. Just as your were about to attack the figure, it moved._

_It was a man._

_You put a hand in front of Logan to keep him from stabbing the man. That voice...no, it couldn't be..._

_The man groaned and placed his hands on the ground, trying to push himself up. His clothes were torn badly and soaked, and from where they were torn you could clearly see the bones jutting out of his skin._

_"S-Scott?"_

_The man looked up at you, but his eyes were closed tightly. "(F-f/n)? Is that really you?" he asked, not knowing where you were standing._

_"Scott!" You fell to your knees in front of him and wrapped your arms around his neck, afraid to let him go again. "(F/n)...what happened? I don't...remember..."_

_"I don't know, Scott. But I don't care," you said burying your face in his chest and starting to release the tears you'd held back for so long. So, so long._

_"Alright, now that the happy reunion's over, who's gonna call Storm to come pick us up?" Logan's voice ruined the moment._

_You tossed him your phone without even turning to him, your face still buried in Scott's chest. "Thanks," Logan said. You waited until his footsteps faded before looking up at Scott._

_You placed both of your hands on his face and smiled softly, tears still streaming from your eyes. "I...I thought I lost you, Scott," you whispered._

_"I did too, (f/n). I did too." Before you knew it, his chapped lips were placed on yours._


	4. (Logan) Forget and Move On

**A/N: This is after X-Men: The Last Stand and The Wolverine, just in case you don't know what is being referenced. Jean's death scene made me cry the first time I saw it (although Jogan isn't my top OTP for X-Men [Loro forevah!]). ;(**

**Logan II**

You panted and flicked the hot, sticky sweat from your brow with your hand before jumping a flip backwards to dodge another blow from the simulation cyborg. You were in the Danger Room and was pushing your powers- and body- to the limit. You were exhausted but you wouldn't back down- you were stubborn like that. You were a hydrokinetic and had enhanced agility with a bit of heightened hearing, but not much.

You were naturally short in stature but you were a force not to be trifled with and with your short temper many times people wouldn't walk away unscathed. Unfortunately a certain feral mutant hadn't known you long enough to realize this. You leaped forward at the cyborg and shot jets of water at it, slapping it against the metal plates like whips with resulting in loud clattering noises.

Finally after a few minutes of struggling the cyborg was destroyed. You just stood there, still holding the whips in your fists and panting like a dog. Your knees buckled from exertion and you collapsed on the floor with a huff. You rolled over and stared at the ceiling of the Danger Room, waiting to get enough energy to stand again. You heard the large doors open with a resounding 'swish' and you glanced out of the corner of your eye to the intruder.

Logan walked in with a cigar between his teeth, puffing smoke like a smokehouse in autumn preparations for winter. He only observed you laying there, eyes glinting with the ever-present spunk. You finally sat up and dispersed the water into oxygen before standing and walking towards the door. You didn't want to talk to him, and he probably knew that. But unfortunately he stood in your path.

"I don't want to hear it, Logan," you said, almost growling the statement. You knew what he was going to say and you weren't in the mood for his attitude. As you tried maneuvering around him he moved in front of you again. You glared up at him and tried the other way before his hand was on your shoulder.

"I know you don't. But you have to know it's not your fault," he said, hazel eyes blazing with an emotion you'd never seen in him before: sympathy.

"I don't want your pity." This time you actually _did_ growl. He surprisingly held your glare, but didn't return it. He only continued to silently give you sympathy. You hated it.

You eventually dropped your gaze to the floor, staring at the polished flooring. "It _was_ my fault," you murmured after a moment. You felt the grief you'd tried holding back for so long start to reawaken, and you did your best not to show it.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the one who stabbed her," Logan replied.

You felt your yes grow hot with tears and you blinked furiously to keep them from slipping down your cheeks. "But I could've helped her! Or I could've-"

"What? Stood there and cry out her name while she incinerated you?" Logan interrupted heatedly. "I miss her too but you need to forget move on!"

"Says the man who left for two years!" you snapped back, looking up at him with a burning face. You didn't know whether from the tears you were holding back or rage. "'Oh, (f/n), I'm going to leave up to _God-knows-where_ and go to Japan and lose my claws in the process!'" You mimicked his deep voice before returning it back to normal. "Where were you when we needed you, Logan?" Quieter you added, "Where were you when _I_ needed you?"

He didn't say anything and your gaze was dragged back to the floor. You felt his gaze drilling holes into your skull and he was fairly surprised when a small sniff erupted from you. He didn't do anything for the longest, just let you sniff before you actually started sobbing. Logan hesitantly took a step forward and paused to see if you'd lash out at him. When you didn't move he moved closer until the point he was inches away from you.

Logan knew you'd been pinning these emotions for the last two years and it'd resulted in some damage. Some, he knew, would quite possibly be permanent. He reached out and took you in his arms, holding you close as your sobs got louder. He rested his chin on the crown of your head and let you cry into his unzipped leather jacket. The hot tears fell from your eyes and you couldn't stop them anymore.

Eventually your sobs turned into quiet hiccups and you leaned into his warm, lean torso thankful for his seemingly higher temperature (probably due to his being a feral). From the exhaustion, physically and emotionally and his warm embrace you could feel yourself start to nod off. Your eyelids were heavy and Logan picked you up in his arms bridal-style and carried you down the corridor towards the elevator.

The last thing you remembered before you fell asleep was Logan's angled face and warm hazel eyes.


End file.
